


The Distant Thunder

by misssara11



Series: Precipitation [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssara11/pseuds/misssara11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin discovers the events of <i>A Cleansing Rain</i> and must come to grips with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distant Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for a sequel and really the world needs more G/M fluff. Thanks always to my darling [](http://swankkat.livejournal.com/profile)[**swankkat**](http://swankkat.livejournal.com/).
> 
> You really need to read [A Cleansing Rain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1140825) for this to make sense. Also, totally AU (I like it there).
> 
> This was posted at my LJ originally in January of 2008 (where I happily have lived in denial that 2x12 onwards never existed because I never saw them!)

_"Come on, lads. Let’s go home." They turned away from King Richard and started their long trek through the desert and onward._

Robin woke with a start. It was all a dream....or nightmare, more like. He was in the hideout and had fallen asleep against a tree. His neck protested with several loud cracks when he straightened from its awkward angle.

He let his heart slow to a slight thud. It wasn't real. The Holy Land. The capture. The deaths. Marian's slaughter at the hands of Gisborne. None of it was real.

As quietly as he could, he gathered his things. He was adjusting his bow when there was a cough behind him. "And where do you think you’re going?"

"Much, I have to make sure she’s all right."

"You had the dream again, didn’t you?"

"Yes and every time it's more real. I just need proof. Then I'll be back. You won’t even know I'm gone."

"We both know it's a bad idea. Trust me, the last I saw of her, she was fine." Much never told Robin all he saw that night of the storm from the window of the huntsman cottage. Just that Marian was with Gisborne. That their animals had been scared away and he supplied them with replacements.

Much wasn't sure how Robin would have reacted to all that he had seen. As it was his leader was disturbed that Marian hadn’t tried to contact him.

Then Allan came back with the ring again. This time, instead of telling Robin he would know what it would mean, Allan apologised and left quickly. Everyone, save Much was either confused or hurt or some combination thereof. That was when the dreams had started.

"I have to Much. I just do." Much just shook his head sadly as Robin marched away. He knew whatever he was going to find, he wouldn't like it.

* * *

  
For the first time in weeks, Robin entered into Nottingham Castle. As always, he easily found Marian's room and slipped through the door unnoticed.

To his surprise the drapes were mostly drawn around her bed. The gap was enough that he could see her. She was as beautiful as ever. Her eyes were closed and a dreamy smile graced her lips. The dying fire bathed the room in a warm glow and it only enhanced what she naturally had.

He tentatively stepped toward her. A piece of hair had fallen onto her shoulder, a shoulder that was bare from his view. He'd just about finished his approach when something shifted in the bed next to her. An arm reached for her and pulled her close.

Robin staggered back and finally took in the room. The table Marian normally used as a desk had the remains of an intimate dinner for two. Next to the fire set a pair of boots mingled with a pair of slippers. Following the light from the flames, was a trail of clothes. If one knew them, there was no question whose clothes they were.

He tried desperately to rationalize what he saw. The obvious truth was just too much to take. She was still leading Gisborne on, never mind that she would never take it things that far. His mind raced, clinging desperately to the scenario that made the most sense. Gisborne drugged her food. Of course! As that was the case, he would have to protect her. Especially since he could hear her weak protests.

"Guy! Stop. I'm trying to sleep. You're the one that made me so tired to begin with. Don't look so smug.....Oh! Keep doing that."

The blood rushed to Robin’s ears. Marian's "stop" was all that filtered into his brain. He raised his bow and took aim at the dark figure looming above his love. Before his shot was clear someone grabbed his arm.

Allan shot him a warning glare and dragged him into the hall. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He's hurting her! Can't you see that? He's drugged her food. He's taken her maidenhead! How can you just stand here?"

"Guy didn't take anything from Marian she didn't willing give him. I'm sorry Robin, but it's the truth. There's no drugs. No force. I thought you knew all this. Weren't you the one who helped them a few weeks ago?"

"No. It was Much. And he never said this was going on."

"Would it have made it better if he did?"

"I don't know." He started to pace. "I though Marian and I..."

"Sorry, mate. I don't have answers for you. I do know that that in there was inevitable. You don't see them together. To begin with, yeah, I think Marian was pretending. But after awhile, well, you could see the change if you knew her. She never wanted to hurt you and she does care for you. Just not like you do for her."

"How...how long? How long have they...?"

"Do you really want to know?" Robin nodded. "About a month. After that night in the storm."

"But how can she? With him? He's betrayed every thing that's important to us!"

"Oh get off it. You go on and on about loyalty and honour but that's only when it's what you believe in! And that's when it's convenient for you! Why do I think I left? You were so full of yourself you couldn't see past your own nose. It didn't mean anything unless it was your opinion! Guess what Robin? Sometimes you're wrong. At least here I know where I stand. I'm even listened to. I had no one and you became my family. Here I have friends."

"Is she happy?"

"Yes. And so's Guy. He's not a bad as you think, Robin. He's just as much a victim of the Sheriff as the rest of us. Maybe even more so. He didn't have anyone else either. Vasey was there. Who knows? Different person, a different time, he might have become you. You only saw him for a minute the day the prince's men were coming to burn down Nottingham. He was just as desperate to save us all. Marian is rubbing off on him or maybe he had it in him the entire time."

"How can you say that? After all he's done?"

"Some could say the same of you."

"There must be something in the water here."

Allan smiled at that. "Could be. Want to try it?"

Finally the corners of Robin's mouth turned up. "No chance."

"Look, they're getting married next week."

"She's not...you know. Is she?"

"Not that we know of but they figured that in case there's a chance of that and mostly they didn't want to wait. There you have it." Allan looked away. "I think it'd be best if you stayed away."

"I wouldn't upset her if that's what she really wanted."

"I didn't mean for her sake. I know it's hard and I can see how easy it is to fall for her, not that I have, but you'll only tear yourself up more than necessary to see that."

They both pretended not to hear the giggle and growl coming from the room.

"Are you sure she’s happy?"

"Yes and if I didn’t think it would destroy you, I'd tell you to see for yourself."

With a resigned sigh, Robin adjusted his bow back to his shoulder. Before he could stop himself, his gaze found the crack in the door. The sight before him would be burned in his head forever. Marian astride Gisborne, her face the picture of absolute bliss. She leaned forward and bit down on his shoulder.

Gisborne growled, "Woman, you'll be the end of me."

Her laughter was like music. "And you wouldn't have it any other way." She threw her head back and sighed. _"Oh, Guy."_

Robin shut his eyes tight and forced the bile back down his throat. "If he hurts her in anyway..."

"I'll finish him before you ever hear about."

"Thank you Allan."

* * *

  
Robin returned to the hideout and sat as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. The rest of the gang was waking for the day. Much paused in preparing breakfast and sat next to him. "So?"

"You knew didn't you?"

"I had a good idea."

"I don't think I would have believed you if I hadn't seen it myself. I saw much more than I ever wanted to but I think it made me realise just how much I needed to see that to drive it home. It's going to be hard but Marian's happiness is all that really mattered to me."

Much just patted him companionably on the shoulder. As he got back up Robin called to him, "There's to be a wedding at Locksley next week. Make sure the happy couple gets something nice."

"You won't be attending?"

"I think that's for the best. Don't you?"

"Yeah. Robin, I am sorry. I know how much you love her."

"I love her enough to let her go, Much. And he loves her enough to stay. I don’t know which is better but if it that's what she wants then so be it. I'm going to go off on my own today if you don’t mind."

"Whatever you say Robin. We'll still be here when you need us." Robin nodded and headed off into the woods.


End file.
